Vehicle seats with height-adjustable headrests are sufficiently known from the prior art. For example, WO 2013/034332 A2 discloses a height-adjustable arrangement of a headrest on a vehicle seat. In this instance, the headrest or at least a headrest cushion of the headrest is secured to a sliding receiving member of a height adjustment mechanism so as to be fixed to a frame by means of a receiving plate, wherein the sliding receiving member is arranged so as to be displaceable in terms of height by means of at least two actuation cables which act in opposite directions on the sliding receiving member on at least one guiding element of the height adjustment mechanism which is arranged in or on a retention element of the headrest.
DE 103 35 268 B3 discloses a divided headrest for the seat of a motor car having two carrier portions, wherein a first carrier portion is receivable by means of headrest rods in a receiving member of the backrest of the seat and wherein both carrier portions are provided with a cushion and have two relative positions. In a first position, the second carrier portion is arranged close to the first carrier portion substantially at the same height as the first carrier portion. In a second position, the second carrier portion is remote from the first carrier portion in the vehicle direction and raised relative thereto. In this instance, the headrest comprises a locking element by means of which the first carrier portion is fixed in the first position.
Furthermore, headrests of a vehicle seat are described in DE 101 33 414 A1, DE 196 43 266 C1 and DE 100 45 070 A1.